This invention relates to an improvement in the way electrical power is supplied and grounded to a sealed compressor.
Sealed compressors are utilized in many refrigerant compression applications. Typically, a compressor pump unit and an electrical motor are sealed within a canister body. Refrigerant is directed into the canister body and can flow within the canister body to the pump unit.
Since the refrigerant is allowed to flow within the canister, the canister must be provided with fluid type seals at any openings. One opening that provides some challenge to sealing is the opening for the power supply.
The electrical motors associated with these compressors are often three-phase electrical power motors. In a three-phase motor, three distinct power supply lines travel to the compressor.
In the prior art, a separate ground line is attached to the compressor housing, and to the connector. The separate ground wire requires some undesirable additional assembly. Further, the extra wire is susceptible to being dislodged, which is undesirable.